Stop Pestering Me
by mystery year
Summary: when helen isn't feeling well tesla tries to make her feel better :3
1. Chapter 1

AN: we all know that Tesla's soft spot is for Magnus :3

Helen Magnus and Will stood with their backs facing each other, each of them researching the rare abnormal they had just found.

"hih- Ishoo!" Will turned when he heard a feminine sneeze from behind him. "Magnus?" he asked "Are you okay?" She quickly wiped her nose with her sleeve before turning to face Will "Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?" He broke eye contact with her "Um . . . I don't know, I've just never heard you sneeze before."

"It's probably just dusty in here." Magnus said, hoping Will would just dismiss it, and he did for a while until he heard her sniffling scattered throughout the hour. Finally he decided to question it a second time. "Magnus,"

"Yes Will?" she said, looking up from the book in her hand. "Are you sure you're not . . . " he hesitated for a moment, knowing that she's the doctor and he's just the shrink "You know . . coming down with something?"

"I rarely get ill, you know that."

Will gave up "Okay." he said.

Magnus nodded "Good." She said sternly.

Magnus eventually got to the point where she was sniffling or clearing her throat every thirty seconds. She knew that as time passed it was becoming more and more obvious that she wasn't feeling well. With her elbow on her desk and her head resting on her hand, she looked up "Will," she noticed that her voice had changed since she last spoke "I'm going to confess something to you."

"Hmm." he looked at her with a grin on his face. He was sure he had an idea of what she was going to say.

"I think I may be getting a cold." The words tasted sour coming out of her mouth. She wasn't used to admitting things so easily.

Will's grin became down-right sarcastic "Oh really?" he said.

The look on his face made her laugh "I should probably go to bed."

He raised his eyebrows "Okay, now I'm worried."

"Goodnight." She said, ignoring his joke. She got up and walked out the room, leaving will with a stack of books to put away.

When he finally got them put away, he left her office and head to his room. Tesla caught up to him in the hallway "Where is she?"

"Magnus?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"She went to bed."

"It's only ten thirty." Tesla said with concern that was easily hidden from Will.

"She wasn't feeling well."

"What?"

"Yeah."

Tesla walked past Will, not saying anything, just walking quickly down the hallway to Helen's room. When he got to the doorway, he looked around to make sure nobody saw him as he walked in. "Helen?" he said quietly. She sat in her bed with a box of tissues on her lap. "hih- Eckshoo!"

Nikola smiled "Your sneezes haven't changed." He chuckled.

"Oh good, that's exactly what I was worried about."

He welcomed himself into the room and sat on her bed. "You didn't tell me you were sick, I'm quite offended." He said.

"Really Nikola, now is not the time to be- hih- Ikchsoo!"

"I'm not going to tell you how terrible you sound, I know how women hate hearing that."

"Dear Lord . . ." Magnus mumbles under her breath "Did you just come in here to pester me?"

"No, actually I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh really?" to Nikola's satisfaction, a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Yes it's true, the vampire wants to make you feel better."

"And how do you plan to do tha –" her sentence was cut off by his lips gently pressed against hers.

do you want to see a second part or sequel? let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: eeeee! you have no idea how hard i worked on this chapter! i am happy to present to you, the second chapter of the best teslen fanfic ever written.**

* * *

"Okay, get out of my bedroom." She said, shooing him away.

He lifted an eyebrow "That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

He smiled "Well –"

Helen sighed "Never mind, just leave."

"Well I suppose you _should _get some rest . . . after all, when you're well again we can –"

Her eyes pierced his "Get. Out."

"Right, okay, see you tomorrow!" he waved and backed out of the room.

Oooooo

Magnus lie in bed, looking at the man sitting next to her. Every once in a while Tesla would come in, sit there and start up conversations and make jokes to see her laugh. She actually enjoyed it quite a bit, probably as much as he did, but she wouldn't dare allow him to know that because she could only imagine how long it would take for him to shut up about it.

"hih-Ishoo!"

"Can I get you anything?" She pulled the blankets off and brought her legs to the side of the bed "No thanks, I'm getting up." Magnus suddenly began to cough. She clapped her right hand over her mouth and looked at tesla. She saw concern in his eyes, genuine, sincere concern. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, holding her left hand and looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you want to get up?"

She looked at him sternly "Nikola, really." She sniffled.

"Okay." _That stubborn woman, _he thought, _that sexy, stubborn woman._

"hih-Ekschoo!"

He offered her a tissue "Maybe you shouldn't get out of bed, you don't seem like you're feeling well."

"I'm not," she accepted it and wiped her nose "but I still have work to do."

"That can't be put off for a couple of days?"

Magnus laughed "I am _not _going to stay in bed for two days with nothing but a cold." She continued to get out of bed. Nikola stood up as she did, watching her closely. "There's no need to hover." She said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He didn't relax one bit when he saw how slow and shaky she was "Just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, it's hardly anything serious." She said, slightly pushing him away. He moved faster than he thought he was able to when he went to catch Helen when she lost her balance. Nikola looked into her eyes, still holding onto her tightly. One hand clasped to her arm and one on her forehead "You're burning up."

Ooooooo

Helen drifted in and out of sleep. Each time she woke up Nikola was there next to her. She wondered if perhaps he was just still there because her arms were wrapped so tightly around him, too tired to let go. She found comfort in the fact that he was right there with her.

Nikola couldn't have been happier. He didn't remember the last time that she was willing to be so close to him for so long. Just the day before he would have never imagined that she would be snuggled up to him for hours at a time. Nikola kissed her forehead, something she probably wouldn't let him do normally, which slightly worried him.

"hih-Ishoo!"

"Ah," Tesla smiled " You're awake."

When Magnus noticed how long she's had her arms around him, she sat up, quite embarrassed and hoping Nikola didn't already get the wrong idea. "Oh sorry, what time is it?"

"It's seven."

"At night? Dear god, have I really been in bed for that long?"

"No, _we _have." Tesla corrected.

Magnus rubbed her head "Oh, Nikola, don't remind me."

Helen noticed that Nikola was always watching her closely, looking out for her somewhat. It gave her peace of mind knowing that he cared for her as much as he did.

Her body was hot against his as he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder and together they slowly drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**YES! This is the best story I have every written ^_^ Thanks to my friends for reading as I wrote this and helping me make this story as good as it can be!**

_Magnus was surrounded by darkness. She couldn't hear, see, or feel a thing. "Hello?" she called out. "Mom?" a faint voice said from behind Helen. _

"_Ashley?" she tried her hardest to see through the darkness._

"_Mom! Please, help me!"_

"_Ashley?" _

Her eyes shot open. She was breathing heavily as Nikola wrapped her in a tight hug "It was just a nightmare, Helen." He felt her forehead, "You're running a really high fever. Should I get Will or someone?"

"No, I'll be fine. Like you said, it was just a nightmare."

"Well I mean with a fever like that –"

"Nikola, really, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you're burning up."

His arms were still wrapped around her, making her feel a rush of warmth and comfort throughout her body. Instead of replying, she only snuggled deeper into his arms. Nikola welcomed it, brushing the bangs out of her face and kissing her forehead as she shivered in his arms.

Ooooooooo

"ECKSHOO!" Magnus jerked awake at the sound of tesla's sneeze. "Nikola," she said calmly "are you okay?"

Thankful that the sun hadn't come up yet, making the room still pitch black, Nikola took the opportunity while it was still dark to wipe his nose while Helen couldn't see him. "Yes, I'm fine. Just the dust I think."

He suddenly felt a hand on his forehead "Nikola, you're running a fever."

"It's fine, go back to sleep." He pushed her hand away. Magnus turned over and began to fall back to sleep, but not even close to dismissing the fact that Nikola was ill.

Damn it, Nikola thought. It scared him that what he was worried about wasn't the fact that he was sick, but that he might not be able to take care of Helen as much now. The thought of becoming so considerate annoyed him to some extent, but he loved being around Helen and wouldn't give that up for anything.

Oooooo

Before opening her eyes, Magnus stopped to listen for breathing or movement to figure out whether someone was in the room with her. "Nikola," she sat up in the bed "How are you?"

He stood in front of the window, his old handkerchief hidden in his chest pocket. "What? Me?"

Magnus smile "Have you forgotten that I'm a Doctor? You're clearly ill."

"Oh, shut up." Tesla said.

She laughed "You are always so childish when you're sick."

"Some things will never change." Nikola said, trying to sound dramatic, Helen guessed. "Like your sneezes." He said with a smile.


End file.
